


Я не вижу снов, потому что перестал спать, я не спал с тех пор, как встретил тебя.

by Saysly



Series: D/s Hydra Husbands [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pet Names, Pet Play, sort of. theyre getting there, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly





	Я не вижу снов, потому что перестал спать, я не спал с тех пор, как встретил тебя.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I don't dream since I quit sleeping, I haven't slept since I met you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401796) by [hobbitual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitual/pseuds/hobbitual). 



Ошейник тугой. Это первое, о чем думает Брок, когда тот наконец оказывается застегнут у него на шее. Он достаточно свободный, чтобы позволять ему дышать, и достаточно тугой, чтобы чувствовать, как он прижимается к горлу. Это ощущение не похоже ни на что из испытанных ранее. Он обдумывал мысль о ношении ошейника уже некоторое время, и поскольку они с Джеком сделали... то, что сделали, в последний раз, когда развлекались друг с другом, ему до чесотки хотелось, чтобы это наконец стало правдой.

Он не знает, как выглядит ошейник, Джек не позволил ему посмотреть. Но то, как он заставляет его себя чувствовать, черт... как будто он принадлежит. Ему не нужно знать, как он выглядит, когда он помогает его мыслям становиться легкими и спокойными. Брок чувствует себя защищенным. Его обязанности и стрессы — они куда-то пропали. Совсем недавно он ощущал себя буквально разбитым, Джека не было рядом с ним, а на работе происходила куча всего, и всё шло неправильно. Брок никогда не признает это вслух, он не может думать об этом ни при каких других обстоятельствах за исключением текущих, но в какой-то момент он даже почувствовал, как у него в глазах собираются слезы то того, насколько измученным он был. Но вот это, сейчас, — это полная противоположность тому ощущению. Он не хочет чувствовать больше ничего, кроме этого.

Брок не знает, сумеет ли он выжить, перестав это чувствовать.

— Похоже, тебе это действительно нравится.

И вот так просто Брок оказывается вырванным из своего состояния и полностью фокусируется на находящемся перед ним Джеке.

— Джек. Я... да, мне нравится. Это... приятно. — Боже, у него просто язык завязывается каждый раз, когда Джек оказывается поблизости. Это же всего навсего Роллинз, так? Нет никаких предпосылок, чтобы заикаться, общаясь с тем, кого он знает сотню лет.

— Более, чем приятно, я бы сказал. Я наблюдаю уже несколько минут, как ты с ним играешься. Ты никогда раньше не был таким замечтавшимся, — говорит Джек. — О чем задумался?

Джек прав, Брок водил пальцами по краю ошейника всё то время, что пребывал в задумчивости. Он роняет ладонь на колено и, как ему ни хочется сделать это, даже зная, что он _должен_ сделать это, он не может встретиться с Джеком глазами.

— Ничего особенного. Просто приятно ощущается, вот и всё. — Брок наконец смотрит на Джека, выдавив кривую улыбку. — Проверял качество кожи. У тебя отличный вкус, Роллинз.

Однако Джек не улыбается ему в ответ. Он выглядит... раздраженным? Брок чувствует, как меркнет и полностью исчезает его собственная улыбка. Он сдвигает брови на переносице и встает, стискивая руки в кулаки. На ошейнике звякает подвеска, и Брок отмечает это краем разума, но не может оставить ситуацию как есть. Он не может позволить Джеку сейчас взять над ним верх.

— Это шутка, Роллинз. Ты помнишь, что такое шутка? Или ты застрял в режиме наседки, потому что мы решили быть проклятыми бойфрендами? Я в порядке, не нужно носиться со мной, и уж точно не нужно на меня так _смотреть_. Такое чувство, будто личной жизни больше не существует. Я не... Я... пожалуйста, Джек. Я в порядке. Честно.

Брок делает глубокий вдох и разжимает кулаки, пытаясь успокоиться. Что за хуйня с ним творится в последнее время? Может быть, он скучал по Джеку, они не виделись некоторое время, но они снова вместе, и он получил то, чего ждал столько времени. У него нет причин для расстройства. Он же не чертова телка, и не маленький ребенок, он должен уметь справляться с этим. Он должен уметь справляться со всем. Ему не нужно носить ошейник, чтобы банально  _функционировать_. Брок уже готов снять проклятую штуку, он поднимает пальцы к шее, но Джек хватает его за запястья прежде, чем он успевает что-то сделать.

— Заткнись на одну гребаную секунду, Рамлоу, — рычит Джек. — Мы уже убедились, что ты помнишь, с кем ты разговариваешь. Ты хочешь этого со мной? Тогда прояви немного гребаного уважения. Считаешь себя забавным, говоря о нас как о бойфрендах, когда мы оба прекрасно знаем, чего ты хочешь, и от кого ты это хочешь. Я не идиот, я знаю, что ошейник для тебя означает. Я спрашиваю, как ты себя чувствуешь, потому что я о тебе забочусь, и я принес тебе ошейник, потому что я забочусь. Ты должен опустить свои чертовы стены, Брок. Прекрати притворяться тем, кем ты не являешься.

Джек отпускает запястья Брока, и его руки безвольно падают по бокам. Он этого не замечает. Он ничего не чувствует. Его глаза не фокусируются, у него звенит в ушах так громко, что он может от этого оглохнуть.

Руки Джека — одна гладит по волосам, вторая нежно держит его подбородок указательным и большим пальцем — выводят его из этого состояния.

— Все хорошо, лапушка. Прости, что накричал на тебя. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, и я не должен был вытаскивать это из тебя таким способом. Я просто хотел проверить тебя и убедиться, что ты в порядке. Я не хотел напугать тебя и, похоже, не очень хорошо с этим справился. Мы с этим разберемся. Да?

Закрыв глаза, Брок позволяет словам и голосу Джека впитаться в него, позволяет себе насладиться прикосновениями к волосам. Он хочет вернуть себе прежнее ощущение покоя. Он хочет... позволить себе наслаждаться чувством принадлежности и заботы. Он может это сделать. Он может сделать это ради Джека.

Брок распахивает глаза и смотрит на Джека сквозь ресницы.

— Я сожалею, сэр. Я не хотел проявить неуважение, не хотел огрызаться, я просто... Я думал о том, что я чувствую себя в безопасности, когда мы... делаем вещи, которые делаем, и я... я никогда в своей жизни не чувствовал себя настолько спокойно, мне казалось, что мне не о чем беспокоиться, потому что я принадлежу, я нужен, обо мне заботятся... Я... Я хочу быть...

Брок запинается, не может продолжить и беззвучно ругается, снова чувствуя себя идиотом; это чересчур сложно — говорить о том, что ты чувствуешь.

Джек обнимает его, притягивает ближе, заставляя прижаться к широкой груди. Брок сомневается целую секунду, но потом обнимает его в ответ. Он не может справиться с чувством облегчения, что Джек больше не злится на него. Только теперь... он устал.

Джек упирается подбородком в макушку Брока и крепко его сжимает. Это ощущается почти также хорошо, как ощущалось прикосновение ошейника. До сих пор ощущается, кстати говоря. Брок забыл о нем, когда его накрыл тот глупый порыв, но теперь он снова может на нем сосредоточиться: на приятной тяжести вокруг шеи, на вжимающейся в кожу подвеске там, где его тело плотно прижато к Джеку.

— Ты хочешь быть хорошим мальчиком, — говорит Джек, и Брок слышит улыбку в его голосе. — Ты хочешь быть хорошим мальчиком для папочки, правда, принцесса? Тебе простительно потратить какое-то время на привыкание. Твой папочка — терпеливый человек. Тебе ни о чем не нужно беспокоиться.

Брок дрожит от слов Джека, стремительно приближаясь к тому состоянию разума, в которое он всегда проваливается, когда Джек говорит с ним _вот так_.

— Вообще-то, — продолжает Джек. — Я приобрел для тебя еще кое-что, когда покупал ошейник. Оказалось, что у них там есть масса вещей для таких особенных людей, как ты. Я хотел оставить это на потом, но, думаю, это поможет тебе немного расслабиться. Мне кажется, что тебе нужно побыть наедине с самим собой. Идем со мной, принцесса.

Брок следует за Джеком в их спальню и смотрит, как тот открывает шкаф. Броку сложно на чем-то сосредоточиться, у него закрываются глаза, и он чувствует себя измотанным и опустошенным, но, когда он видит, что достал Джек, у него отвисает челюсть.

— Джек, ты... это что... что ты...

Джек опускает подарок на пол у подножия кровати и поворачивается к Броку с однобокой улыбкой.

— Да, это лежанка для щенка. И да, она достаточно большая для человека. И она — твоя, принцесса. Я собирался показать тебе ее попозже, после того, как вытащил бы из тебя признание, что ты хочешь это попробовать. Раз ты хотел ошейник, то я решил, что и это недалеко от истины, папочка всегда знает, что нужно его лапушке. Тебе стоит подремать, принцесса, и подумать обо всём. Что скажешь?

Брок кидается в объятия Джека и целует его с такой страстью, на какую только способен. Джек ловит его, ровно удерживая их обоих, смеется в поцелуй и крепко обнимает Брока за пояс. Отстранившись, Джек прижимается лбом ко лбу Брока и ухмыляется.

— Полагаю, это показывает, как ты к этому относишься, да? Я рад, что смог тебя осчастливить, принцесса. Особенно после той вспышки.

Брок фыркает и выворачивается из рук Джека, отчаянно покраснев и зная, что Джек это видит. Он все равно закатывает глаза.

— Ага, ну, думаю, я заслуживаю милых штучек за всю ту хрень, которую приходится выносить рядом с тобой, Роллинз. Но... это мило. Это определенно что-то, чего я хотел, но не знал, как тебе сказать. Или даже себе. Спасибо. — Брок отводит взгляд в сторону и мямлит: — Сэр.

Джек коварно улыбается ему и ведет рукой через волосы Брока.

— Еще кое-что, золотко, — говорит Джек, поворачиваясь и подхватывая небольшое зеркало, которым Брок пользуется для укладки волос, когда ванная занята. — Я не давал тебе увидеть твой ошейник, но ты был таким умничкой, что теперь можешь на него посмотреть.

Джек протягивает Броку зеркало, и тот поднимает его к шее, чтобы понять, что такого особенного в том, как выглядит его ошейник. Не может же быть, что...

— Роллинз, какого хуя?!

Его ошейник _розовый_. Розовый со стразами и металлической подвеской в форме сердца, с выгравированной посередине рукописным шрифтом надписью _Принцесса_.

Брок готов швырнуть проклятое зеркало в голову Джека, однако тот уже убрался из комнаты, и Брок слышит, как он хохочет в коридоре.

Брок опускает зеркало на место и поворачивается к подарку возле кровати.

Хотя бы несчастная лежанка не розового цвета. Она в черную и красную клетку, с наброшенным сверху черным одеялом, сочетающимся с основным полотном. Одеяло принадлежит Джеку, и Брок чувствует, как его глаза покалывает от подступивших слез, но в этот раз их причина не в огорчении или расстройстве.

В постели Брок обнаруживает записку, написанную от руки каракулями Джека.

_Папочка любит тебя, Принцесса._

Брок отчаянно краснеет и быстро сминает записку в кулаке. Он избавится от нее позже, чтобы у Джека ничего против него не было. Он просто пока положит ее в карман.

Лежанка в самом деле достаточно большая, чтобы Брок мог устроиться с комфортом, достаточно большая, чтобы как следует повертеться в поисках удобного положения. Он кладет одеяло вниз и зарывается в него лицом, вдыхая запах Джека и позволяя наконец себе уплыть в легкое, спокойное марево, которое ему обеспечивают ошейник и Джек.

Он будет хорошим, ради Джека.


End file.
